1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image projection system compatible with a 2 dimensional (2D) image projector and having a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, stereoscopic images have been used in various fields, such as information communication, broadcasting, medical services, games, virtual reality, commercials, education, and the military.
Methods of providing a stereoscopic image include a binocular parallax method of providing a 3-dimensional (3D) image by separating a visual field of a left eye image and that of a right eye image of a stereopair so that the left eye and the right eye of a viewer may see different images. The binocular parallax method is easy to realize since two 2D images are used, and is most often used in a stereoscopic image projection system.
Such a stereoscopic image projection system generally includes two beam projectors each having a polarizing filter. The polarizing filters have polarizing axes that cross each other, and accordingly, the two beam projectors project right and left images on a screen. A user independently recognizes the right and left images through polarizing glasses, thereby perceiving a 3D effect. Since two beam projectors are used, a general stereoscopic image projection system not only has a bulky structure, but also has high manufacturing costs. In addition, the stereoscopic image projection system requires a special screen for maintaining polarization.